Serenity Meets JAG
by Cassie Ruesch
Summary: Serena is hiding something from everyone......what is it? Revised, alot different....don't forget to review! will be adding more soon...promise...


Hey sorry about leaving not updating for awhile but I had to re-write a couple of things

New chapter one enjoy! :

Usagi walked silently towards her apartment where she lived with her boyfriend and future husband Mamoru Chiba. On her way up the apartment the manager of the building stopped her.

"Miss Tuskino, would you wait just for a moment I need to speak with you!" he yelled as he ran up to her.

"Yes, Mr. Chang what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I have a letter for you that came to me by mistake in today's mail," he replied as he handed her the letter.

"I'm sorry that our mail was giving to you by mistake," she replied while she reached for the letter.

"It's alright, I'm sure that it won't happen again," he replied.

"That's strange," she paused as she looked over the letter and saw that there wasn't a return address.

"What is strange?" he asked.

"There isn't a return address…Mr. Chang, may I ask one more thing of you?" she asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"May I read this in your apartment? It wouldn't do me any good if Mr. Chiba found out I got a letter from someone he doesn't know," she replied.

"Of course you can," he replied. "Follow me," he added as he turned and walked to his apartment with Usagi following him.

When they arrived to the apartment he led her to the couch and said, "You can sit here why you read the letter...would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

"I couldn't ask you to do anything else for me," she replied.

"Nonsense, would you like some tea, water, or something?" he asked.

"Since you keep on insisting, I'll take a glass of water thank you," she replied.

"Good, I'll be back in a minute," he replied as he left the room.

Serenity opened the letter very carefully she then took out the letter very carefully. Serenity slowly began to read the letter.

_Dear Serenity, My loving daughter,_

You are wondering why I sent the letter this apartment and not to yours? And I bet your also wondering how I knew that since I'm supposed to be dead huh? Well that is what happens when you can see the future I'm sure that either you or your brother have my ability, and the other one has your mother's ability. Or maybe only one of you have both or you both have both of our abilities. Your mother's ability was seeing into the past. She knew all about who you were in your past life along with your brother. But on to the real reason for this letter, I wish this letter was to bring you good news but alas it does not.

The man that killed your mother and me is still out there, and you are in danger if you are reading this letter. The man has found out that you are both still alive and is planning to kill you and your older brother. I could not see where your bother is or I would have sent him a letter also. He must not remember anything from our life, which I do not know if it is good or bad. But I do know that you two will be together again. You and your bother are the future of the world you must get into hiding. I had a close friend from when I was in the US Navy he will be coming for you very soon you must find your brother before he arrives. The friends name is Harmon Raib Jr. he goes by Harm. On the other piece if paper there is a rough outline of a plan to get you away from those that protect you without them suspecting that you are still alive.

Mr. Chang is your mother's father he loves you very much no matter to how much he objected to our marriage he still loved you and your brother and he will do anything in his power to help you. He would have taken you both in but he knew it was dangerous so he found you both happy homes. You will find happiness in the future my daughter, I love you. Tell your brother he will also find happiness and that I love him. I love you both with all of my heart and so does your mother.

Your Loving Father,

Alan Kent

While Usagi read the letter silent tears ran down her face.

"Is everything alright Miss Tuskino?" Mr. Chang asked as he came back into the room carrying a cup of water for her and a cup of tea for him.

"Everything is not ok, grandfather, even though I wish it most certainly was," she replied with a defeated tone.

"How did you know?" Mr. Chang asked shocked.

"Just now in the letter...it was from my father," she replied.

"Your father? How is that possible?" he asked.

"Would you like to read the letter grandfather?" Usagi asked. He nodded as she handed him the letter.

In the few moments of silence he read the letter. When he was finished he asked, "Would you like to know who your brother is?"

"Yes, I would not only for that reason, but because he is all I have left, besides you," she replied.

Mr. Chang smiled and replied, "When I first saw you two together all those years ago I almost flipped, but then I realized that you two were only friends, and that you both had no clue that you were brother and sister."

"I already know him?" Usagi asked shocked.

"Yes, he is your so-called boyfriend, who by the way touches you in anyway and I find out will no longer be living since you know who I am now, is his best friend, Motoki Fuji Mora," Mr. Chang replied.

Usagi giggled when her grandfather told her that he was going to hurt Mamoru is he ever touched her again, and she gasped when she heard the Motoki was he brother. With her eyes wide she replied, "Motoki is my brother?"

"Yes, he is. I've made sure you both happy, but then everything that happened to you over the years, I felt so guilty because all I could do was stand by and do nothing because you needed to believe I was dead for the sake for your lives, and now that you know who I am...I'm not sure I want to let you go," he replied.

"Oh, grandfather, you will never have to let me go, and I will never leave you. I will always be here, if not in person then in here," she replied as she patted his heart.

"My sweet Serenity, you speak with wisdom beyond your years," he grandfather replied as he took her into her arms and gave her a hug that would have to last for years to come.

"I love you, grandfather with all of my heart. No matter where I am…you will always be with me," she replied. "Now I need to get upstairs before Mamoru gets angry and you have to come and save me," she replied.

"I don't want you there anymore," he replied. "You can move in here or in with your brother, but please don't go back there while he's there," he pleaded.

"In order for what my father planned I have to be there, but I promise that if anything happens I'll call you, and you can do whatever you want to," she replied.

"Alright, then as long as I can do whatever I want, and you can't stop me!" he replied.

"I promise," she replied as she got up and left her grandfather on the couch watching after her.

On The Other side of the world...

"Sir?" replied a PFC.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You just got this certified letter," replied a PFC as he walked into the office.

Harmon Raib Jr. looked up at him as he walked into the room. "You signed for it?" Harm asked.

"Yes, sir," he replied as he handed it to him.

"Did it say who it was from?" Harm asked.

"No, sir," he replied.

"Ok, thanks," he replied as he took the letter.

"Have a good night, sir," he replied as he turned and left the room.

Harm looked at the letter for a few minutes then picked it up, opened it, and then read it.

_Dear Harm,_

I bet I know what your thinking Harm, you're wondering why I'm contacting you now. As you most likely know, I'm not exactly alive at the moment and how could I have possibly have sent this to you. Well I'll tell you, I knew that this was going to happen and it had to happen this way for our children's safety. I know I hurt you when I didn't leave any clues behind in who killed my wife and me, but I didn't have time. 

_  
I wrote my daughter and told her everything about what I'm going to tell you now. As you know the man that killed my wife and me is still out there, and my children are in danger if you are reading this letter. _

_The man has found out that they are both still alive and is planning to kill them. I don't know where my son is, but by the time you get there my daughter will have found him. But she can not leave as willingly as she would like, there are people there that would do anything in there power to keep her there in Japan. _

_One of them is the person she is currently living with his name is Chiba, Mamoru, and he is very dangerous if you catch him on guard. They others are her closest friends they only wish to protect her and in thinking that they can only do that if either Mr. Chiba or one of them are with her. I've included an outline of a plan to get her out of there safely, and I have sent it to both of you so she will go along with it when the time comes.  
_

_Harm you are the only one who knows about the gift my wife and I had. We know that our daughter will also have these gifts; we are not sure about our son, because he is very hard to see in the future. His gifts may just be dormant we are not sure, I'm sorry that I must ask you to protect them once more as you did all those years ago. I'm sorry once again old friend, but you are the only one I can turn to._

_Your Friend,_

_Alan Kent__  
_  
Harm began to re-read the letter for the third time when there came a knock at the door. Harm looked up and said, "Yes, Bud?"

"Commander, the Admiral would like to see you ASAP," he replied.

"I'm on my way," replied Harm as he stood up and walked out of the office with the letter in hand.

"Admiral, you wanted to see me?" Harm asked as he entered the office.

"Ah, Commander Raib," he replied as he looked up from his desk.

"You received a certified letter today, was it the one you were waiting for?" the Admiral replied.

"No, sir…I'm need to get a week of personal time," Harm replied.

"Because?" the Admiral asked as Harm handed him the letter. The admiral read the letter than asked, "may I ask why or do I even want to know?"

"In the letter he said that his children, who are still alive, are in danger from the person or persons who killed them 15 years ago," he replied.

"Are his children American Citizens?" the Admiral asked.

"Yes, sir, both were born in Hawaii," he replied.

"How did he know that you'd be here if he's dead?" the Admiral asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know, sir," Harm replied.

"Try me Commander," the Admiral said.

"He had the ability to see into the future, sir," he replied.

"You believed that?" he replied.

"I have my reasons for believing in him, sir," he replied.

"How do you plan to on getting them out of Japan with out being seen by anyone?" he asked.

"A fake kidnapping and murder," Harm replied.

"Why murder?" the Admiral asked.

"So they won't come after her," Harm replied.

"Who won't come after her?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but the letter said that her friends would not let her leave," he replied.

"Is everything worked out?" he asked.

"There are only a few details left to work out," harm replied.

The admiral nodded in understanding, and then asked, "Do you know their names?"

"Only the names that they were given, but I believe that they were given different names when they were adopted to protect them," Harm replied.

"Then how do you intend to find them?" the Admiral asked.

"I have an old picture that I would have aged and find the daughter talk to her," Harm replied.

"Take Coronal McKenzie with you," the Admiral replied.

"Sir?" he asked.

"She can get some Marines to help with the extraction," he replied.

"Yes, Sir," Harm replied.

"I'll let you inform the coronal, dismissed," replied the Admiral.

"Aye, Sir," Harm replied as he got out of his seat, saluted, and turned and walked out of the room.

"Mac? Can I see you a minute?" Harm asked as he passed her office.

"Sure, I'll be there in a second," she called out from her office.

As Mac entered Harms office he was packing his briefcase to leave.

"What did you want Harm?" she asked.

"Get packed we're going to Japan in the morning, I'll explain on the plane, I need to go make some arrangements," he replied.

"Harm, I just can't leave a wimp, I have cases that I'm working on," she told him.

"The Admiral is giving them to someone else. I'll call you and let you know when the flight leaves," Harm replied as he walked out of his office.

"At least I don't have to pack," she replied as she went into her office and picked up her briefcase and left.

On the plane...

"Harm when are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Mac asked.

"We're going to go pick up a few US citizens that are being held in Japan," Harm replied as he was going over a few details on his computer.

"Ok, but why did I come along? And why is this a JAG problem?" she asked.

"The admiral thought that you could get some marines to help us," he replied.

"Why do we need Marines?" she asked.

"Because this is going to be really hard mission just with the two of us...We have to make it look like a kidnapping and murder," Harm replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"There are people in Japan that will do anything in there power to keep her there," he replied.

"How much power do they have?" she asked.

"Apparently a lot of power enough to keep them there for fifteen years when they were supposed to go to there relatives in Kansans," he replied.

"Oh," she paused then asked, "Now about my second question how is this a JAG problem? Why not the FBI or someone else?"

"Because it was entrusted to me to help them…" he said in a tone that meant the end of the discussion.

The rest of the flight was planning how to get Serenity and Andrew out of Japan with out anyone finding out that they were still alive.

Meanwhile with the Admiral

"Did the Commander leave anything behind?" the admiral asked when he found a letter without a return address. He then picked it up and looked it over and saw that it was addressed to him. After a minute of studying he came to the conclusion that it wasn't dangerous so he opened it and read it.

_Dear Admiral,_

_Lt. Commander Raib is currently getting a hold of my children and they will need a place to stay, I have a half brother whose name is Jonathan Kent he currently lives is Smallville, Kansas. If you could contact them and make sure it's alright if they can stay there for awhile. If you want an explanation on everything that is happening here talk to my daughter when she arrives she will do her best. Thank you for your help Admiral._

_Sincerely,_

_Alan Kent_

"Spooner!" the admiral yelled.

"Yes sir?" he asked when he stuck his head in the office.

"Get the file on an Alan Kent, and then find the address and phone number to Jonathan Kent he lives in Kansas," he bellowed across the office.

"Yes, sir," he said before he closed the door.

3 days later...

Usagi walked out of her office building just after resigning her position and walked towards her car when someone grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Excuse me, sir, but will you please release my arm?" she asked the man holding her arm.

"Do you speak English?" the man asked.

"Yes, can you please let go of my arm?" she asked again (in English).

"Is your name Serenity Kent?" the man asked still holding her arms.

Usagi froze when she heard the name. "No, I'm sorry you have the wrong girl, my name is Us-" she began.

"Cut the crab Miss Kent, my name is Lt. Commander Harm Raib, with the US JAG Core. I know who you really are, because I was a close friend of your father, Alan Kent," the man whispered in her ear. He then showed her a picture of her self with her real parents when she was two. She looked up at him with questions in her eyes.

"How did you get this?" she asked quickly as she took the picture from him.

"Your father sent it to me before he was killed. I just recently got it," he replied.

"Then how did you know who I was?" Serenity asked.

"It's amazing what some computer programs can do," he replied as he held up another picture of her but a lot more recent.

"Why did you come and find me?" Serenity asked.

"I got a letter from your father, like I said before," Lt. Raib replied.

"So? What does it have to do with me?" Serenity asked.

"He wants you out of Japan and in the states with me," he told her.

"What? You want me to do just pick up and leave? I'm sorry I can't do that even for a close friend of my fathers," she said as she gave back the picture.

"You have no choice in this matter Ms. Kent, you will come…either the easy way or the hard way," he yelled to her retreating form.

"Are you sure Harm? You don't want to try again?" Sarah asked as he got back into the car.

"No, there is no use in trying again," he replied.

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked.

"She put this note into my hand when she gave the picture back," he replied.

"What does it say?" Sarah asked.

"Tonight 8 pm make it look real. They will be watching," Harm read out loud.

"She knew you were coming...but how?" Sarah asked.

"The same way her father let me knew," Harm replied.

"What are you talking about Harm?" Sarah asked.

"The letter Mac, he sent her one also. And everything will be explained on the way home there is no time now, we need to get ready for tonight," he replied.

Serenity had just gotten out of the shower and through on some blue jeans and a light pink sweatshirt. She dried her hair and then she put it into a French braid that reached the floor. After she was done she went into the kitchen and started to make something for her and Mamoru to eat for dinner that night.

When Mamoru entered the apartment he smelt his favorite foods cooking in the kitchen at first he didn't know who was there because his Usako knew better then to use the kitchen when he wasn't there just incase a fire broke out.

"I know what you're thinking! I didn't cook, Lita came over and cooked!" Serenity lied.

"That's why it smells so good! Hey what's for dessert?" he asked as he came into the dining room where he found his girlfriend sitting in front of the table waiting for him.

Serenity smiled sweetly and replied, "You'll have to wait and see."

"You know I hate surprises," he replied.

"I know, but you will really love this one," she replied with a sweet smile.

"Alight I guess I can wait," he replied as he sat down and begun to eat.

"Alright, its 8 o'clock time to move in," Harm told the men in the van.

They nodded and opened the van door and piled out one by one.

A few minutes after they were done eating someone knocked on the door. Mamoru was just about to get up when Serenity replied, "I'll get it."

"Are you expecting someone?" he asked.

"No...Weren't you?" she asked him.

"No, you stay here. I'll get it," he replied as he got up.

Serenity sat in her seat with her eyes closed, grinding her teeth together, with her hands supporting her chin as she waited for the sign for her action.

Mamoru walked silently to the door as he was walking he felt something was going to happen but he wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad. He pulled open the door and as soon as the door was open two men dressed in black stormed in with guns pointing at his head.

"Put your hands up!" one of the men in black shouted in Japanese.

Mamoru did as he was told and asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Where is Serenity Kent?" the other man in black replied.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Mamoru said. Mamoru then noticed that three more men that were dressed in black came into the room and began to fan out into the apartment.

Serenity sat there in silence as she waited for one of the men to come and get her from her seat.

"Where is Serenity Kent?" the man asked again in Japanese as he walked to where Serenity was.

"Mamo-chan, what is going on?" Serenity asked when she saw the man.

"Everything will be fine I'll clear this up," he told her.

"Not unless you can tell us who is the child of Alan Kent!" one of the guys told him as he swung his pistol just barely missing his face.

Mamoru cursed under his breath then said, "Who the hell is Alan Kent?"

Serenity gasped then said to herself, 'These men are not with Harm.' And then a surge of fear went through her.

"You!" the man addressed Serenity then said, "do you know who Alan Kent is?"

"No…I don't…Honestly!" she cried out.

Just as the man was about to strike her Mamoru was knocked to the floor and a man's voice yelled, "Drop you weapons! This is not an agreement it's an order! Or your boss will be shot in his head."

"Miss please come stand behind me I will get you out of here safely," he said in English after the men had put down there weapons.

The man that was asking all of the questions made a move to grab her but was quickly stopped when a bullet hit his hand. And the man said again, "Don't even think about it…Miss there are men in the hallway walk slowly down the hall and when you come close to one he will make himself known to you and he will take you to the Commander."

Serenity walked past a few apartment doors before a man appeared and said, "Ma'am are you Serenity?"

"Yes, I am," she answered.

"I'm Captain Sampson, I'm here to take you to the Commander," he said as he headed towards the exit sign that lead to the staircase.

"Can't go that way…the police where called they are coming up the stairs," Serenity said.

The Captain looked at her like she was crazy but shrugged his shoulders and pressed the elevator button for down and it opened immediately then said into his headset, "Stay hidden, I repeat stay hidden. Gunny, come out of there as soon as you can. Find a place to hide the locals are coming let them deal with the trash."

"Commander, we have the package, and just in time also," the captain spoke into his headset again. There was a short pause then he said to Serenity, "The Commander is wondering if you are alright?"

"Tell him, I am fine," she said as they got on to the elevator.

Motoki was walking over to Mamoru and Usagi's apartment because he had to talk to her he just found out that he was adopted and that she was his real sister.

As he got to the building he saw his newly found sister getting into a van that he didn't recognize. He called out to her and she froze and looked around towards him but before she could say anything she was pulled into the van by an unknown person.

Andrew stared in shock for a few minutes before he started to run towards the van as another man got into the front seat then it took off.

"No! Usagi!" he yelled as he stood in the street watching the van race down the street.

"Serenity who was that?" Harm asked.

"My brother," she answered.

"Should we turn back and pick him up now?" he asked.

"No, now is not the right time, he's safer not knowing anything until tomorrow," she said as they drove into the naval base.

Motoki was wiping the counter in the same place over and over again thinking about what he had seen. After he saw his sister get into the van with men he went to the police who said an investigation was going on and that someone would be in touch with him when they had any information. He then through down the rag on the counter with an exasperated 'Arg'.

Motoki went out the back door with the intention of disposing of the trash when 3 men with guns and masks on surrounded him. He dropped the bags and put his hands up and said, "I don't have any money."

Motoki saw one of the men smile then he said, "We are not going to hurt you, Mr. Kent. We just need you to come with us…your sister is waiting."

Motoki put his hands down and said, "You know where she is?" completely dismissing what the man had called him.

"Yes, now please get into the van," he as he waved the gun at him and to a van that had just pulled into the alley.

"Where is my sister?" he asked when they took off the blind fold.

"She's right through that door, she's talking to two lawyers," he said as he took of his mask.

'Lawyers?' he asked himself as the door opened and he stepped through.

The three people who were sitting at the table stopped and looked up to see who had disturbed their conversation.

Serenity had just finished explaining everything to Mac when the door opened and in stepped her brother with a confused face.

"Andy!" she called as she got up and ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"Are you ok, Usa?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Andy. Truly I am," she said with relief in her voice.

"Why are you calling me Andy?" he asked with confusion reeling in his voice and showing clearly on his face.

"You are real name is Andrew Alan Kent, and mine is Serenity Alana Kent," she told him.

"Harm what are they saying to each other?" Mac asked.

"I think she's telling him what his new name so he's not confused," Harm told her.

"Serenity?" Harm called.

"Yes?" Serenity replied.

"We are going to be under way at 1700 so you too will need to stay out of sight until then," he said.

"Shouldn't be a problem, we have a lot to talk about," she said as she waved her hand towards Andrew with a smile.

"Alright I'm going to check in with the Admiral, and I'll come back and show you two to your rooms," he said as he handed her an envelope.

For the next hour Serenity told Andrew everything that she could before Harm returned. She had just finished telling him everything when Harm entered the mess hall.

"Serenity, you and Mac are going to be sharing a room. Andrew and I will also be sharing a room," he said a few seconds after he had come in.

Serenity fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. She had a very strange dream.

Serenity's Vision/Dream

"Clark! Where are you? There is something that we need to talk about," Martha called out from the house.

"Coming mom!" Clark replied as he left the barn and headed inside the house.

"What is it? Did someone die?" Clark asked when he saw the look on his father's face.

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other and Jonathan replied, "No, son no one died recently, but there is something that we never told you about my family."

"What is it is? Is it something bad?" Clark asked.

"Some of it is," Martha replied.

"Son, I had a younger brother," he replied.

"Had?" Clark asked.

"Yes, he was killed about the 15 years ago," he paused, "We don't know all of the details on how he was killed, but he had two children and as far as we knew they were killed also," he paused again.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Clark asked.

"Because his children were not killed," Jonathan replied.

"How do you know that?" Clark asked.

"We got a visit from Lt. Roberts and Admiral Chedwagon in the JAG core today, and he told us that some of his people have found and rescued them from the Japanese government and was wondering if we wanted to meet them, and possibly let them stay with us for awhile," Jonathan replied.

"That is so cool!" Clark replied.

"If they come then you have to watch how much you use your abilities," Martha replied.

"That's fine! This is going to be so cool!" he replied.

"Alright I guess when he comes back we will tell him that they can come here," Jonathan replied just as soon as that was said there was a knock at the door.

End of the Vision/Dream


End file.
